Georgiaball
[https://www.facebook.com/GeorgiaballOfficial Georgiaball] (Georgian: საქართველობურთი, Sakartveloburti) is ball in the Caucasian region of Eurasia. Georgia ball should never be confused with the USA state of Georgiaball. It is bounded to the west by the Black Sea, to the north by Vodka , to the south by Kebab The Great and Lavash , and to the southeast by Kebab. During the classical era, independent kingdoms became established in what is now Georgiaball. The kingdoms of Colchisball and Iberiaball is one of the first balls who adopted Christianity. A unified Kingdom of Georgiaball reached the peak of its political and economic strength during the reign of King David IV and Queen Tamar in the 11th–12th centuries. At the beginning of the 19th century, Georgia was annexed by the Russian Empireball. After a brief period of independence following the Russian Revolution of 1917, Georgiaball was occupied by Soviet Russiaball in 1921, becoming the Georgian Soviet Socialist Republicball and part of the Soviet Unionball. After independence in 1991, Gruzyaball (Post-Communist Pre-Rose Revolution Georgiaball) suffered from civil unrest and economic crisis for most of the 1990s. This lasted until the Rose revolution of 2003, after which the new government introduced democratic and economic reforms. Etymology Main article: Name of Georgia The official name is Georgiaball. Georgians were named so because they revered Saint George. Kebabs also call us as 'Gürcistan, 'Persian designation of the Georgians, 'gurğ, ğurğ, borrowed around the time of the First Crusade. meaning "land of wolves".' 'History' Mainly Georgiaball was busy with war, killing kebabs, war, converting north kavkaz, war, writing something awesome, war, building churches and monument, war, writing poems...and wars again. He bet Afghanball during persian, soviet and modern eras (he doesn't knows why). Notable facts: the famouse Kebab remover battle: Didgori. Vodka 'remover since '1800. when Russian Empireball annex Georgian Kingdomball. the first Georgian republic. Separatism: Abkhaziaball is of my son, stole by Russia and now Russia trying to annex it to have large black sea coast. Abkhazia is very very beautiful place, Russians don't have something like that in their large territory. 250k refugees are forced to leave their homeland by 180k separatists. i of believing i can live with peace with my son Abkhazia after Russia gtfo from this region and we will live together and became part of European family. now time to talk about Ossetians they are refugees from north Caucasus, we save them from russkies, russia is of wantingz kill him. Russia is of trying to make genocide with all Caucasian nations like he did with Circassians and Chechens. Ossetians settled with us and we were like bros, but when we became independent Russia was angry so he decided to rise here conflict to have rights on our clay. i don't hate Ossetians, at all Georgia is multicultural country.. there lives Armens, Azris, Russkies, Jews, north Caucasians etc. we don't have problems with 'em. Russia is of Evil. modern mongol horde! Remove Vodka! #Defend Kavkaz! 'Relationships' Friends: *Azerbaijanball-It is an exepion from all kebabballs. dunno how can they stay kebab and still be friends fit Georgiaball. also they give him Oil. *Ukraineball-best friend of Georgiaball. Both hate Vodkaball. Gives him tanks, planes, molotov cocktails. *Polandball -They like eachother very much. *Romaniaball-Also Best friend of Georgiaball. They have many things in common. Both orthodox. Both hate Vodkas and Kebabs (Romaniaball first invented Kebab on The stick (Inventor ) ). Also Georgiaball Helped him in church problems, and he appreciates that. *Lazicaball -He is brother of Georgiaball, stolen by Evil Kebab The Great. *Israelcube-Old bro (nearly 27 century old), they like eachother alot. Nowadays supplies him with guns, and upgrades tanks given by Ukraineball. *Baltics-Latviaball , Lithuaniaball , Estoniaball. *Greeceball-he and Georgiaball are trying remove kebabs from anatolia and restore glorious Constantinople. He owns golden fleece to Georgiaball, and dunnot want to return it. (PAY DENBTS GREECE). also orthodox. *Armeniaball-always tries to steal something of Georgiaballs things (mainly monuments). Rivals: *Russiaball-prochi (Geo: asshole). tries to annex kavkaz. Thats why he hates Georgiaball *All kind of Kebab ball, especially Turkeyball and Iranball. 'Coalitions:' VODKA Removers: #Polandball #Lithuaniaball #Latviaball #Estoniaball #Belarusball #Ukraineball #Romaniaball #Georgiaball #Azerbaijanball # USAball # Japanball KEBAB Removers: all of Europe. Caucasian brotherhood: #Azerbaijanball #Armeniaball #Georgiaball #Chechnyaball #Dagestanball #Circassiaball Gallery Georgiaballw.png Random Georgians.jpg|Georgiaball throughout his history Sri Lankaball imperialism hypocrisy with author mark 1A.jpg Transcaucasia.png|The death of Transcaucasiaball and its aftermath. Featuring the first Georgian republic. Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Caucasus Category:Vodka remover Category:Kebab Removers Category:Russian Haters Category:Modern Countryball Category:Orthodox Category:Neutral Category:Caucasoid Category:Europoor Category:Christian leaders of Constantinople Category:The Kartvelian Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Black sea Category:Vikings Category:Swedish Vikings Category:Georgiaball Category:Red White